


cinnamon roll

by daveu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Because I Was Bored, I suck at tagging, M/M, Open Ending, and because of the drought, but i'm lazy that's why it's short lol, confident gay seungmin, fluff? I guess, panicked gay hyunjin, seungjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daveu/pseuds/daveu
Summary: Being the type of person who prefers staying inside the house, Hyunjin dreads the day his mother asked him to buy some pastries in the nearby convenience store. He wished it would never happen again, but the cute cashier with red hair might change his mind.





	cinnamon roll

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, and sorry if the title sucks. I just can't think of a good one so,,,,, whatever lol I was bored because of the drought I'm feeling that's why this short fic (or drabble) existed,,, I might delete this later or someday Idk but here's a confident gay seungmin x panicked gay hyunjin for seungjin nation hhhhhhh

 

 

 

Living under the same roof with your parents, especially when you’re already a college student, could be burdensome. Being under surveillance twenty-four seven, having a curfew — or to put it into simple words: _no freedom_.

But when your parents are almost always not home, it’s a whole lot different story.

Hyunjin’s father works abroad, only coming home at least once every four months. At first, it was just his father working for both him and his mother ever since he was born, but when Hyunjin finally graduated high school and entered college, two years ago, his mother insisted to look for a job herself to earn some extra cash for the expenses. Somewhere along the way, when her mother got promoted to a higher position just last year, she started working overtime on weekdays, until one day, her work caused her not to be home on weekdays anymore, only coming home every weekends — leaving the house for Hyunjin, and only for Hyunjin alone. He didn’t like it at first, of course. He felt lonely, even though he would never admit it out loud. He missed them, but it’s okay, they’re doing it for him, anyway. So, soon enough, Hyunjin got used to it.

He realized that that could mean _freedom_.

But being the type of person who prefers staying at home that he is, Hyunjin isn’t the same as those students who spend their nights at bars or clubs, or throwing parties in their own houses — getting shit-faced even on schooldays, and going to school with hangovers.

His best friends, Jisung and Felix, started living with him soon enough. Hyunjin had told his mother that he needed some company so he wouldn’t feel so _lonely_ at home — and also, he needed some extra helping hands to help him in taking care of the house. His mother didn’t mind it at all.

While Felix is almost no different from Hyunjin, who also prefers staying inside the house, and sleeping for more than the normal hours a regular human being needed, Jisung on the other hand loves going out, especially at night. There are times when Jisung comes home at three in the morning, practically banging his fist against the door, completely shit-faced every time Felix lets him in. Felix would get mad and scold Jisung, and then they’ll bicker for at least five minutes — not that Hyunjin was counting — before Felix and Hyunjin take care of him afterwards.

Hyunjin doesn’t mind it at all. He’s happy, and he appreciates his best friends’ presence — and he also treats them as if they’re like his own brothers from other mothers.

One day, there was a sudden lack of pastries in their house. It happened on a weekend before their finals week. Hyunjin’s mother has just got home from her work, and well… she likes pastries, quite a lot — and that is exactly why it’s a _rare_ occasion to have a lack of pastries in there. Usually, she’d buy them herself before arriving home. Though sometimes, she’d ask Jisung to buy for her, since he’s the only one of her _three sons_ who likes going out. She’d also always call Hyunjin a _lazy ass_ , but Hyunjin is used to it already.

But today is different.

It seems like she had a rough week at work; looking exhausted both physically, and mentally. So, she asked Hyunjin to buy her some pastries, as well as medicines, at the nearby convenience store — since Jisung’s currently staying at a friend’s house to do their requirements, while Felix is... still sleeping in his room even though it’s already almost twelve noon.

Hyunjin would decline if this was any other day. He really doesn’t want to go out; at least not on a scorching hot day — according to the weather update on the TV — when he could be in the comfort of their living room, with the coldness of the AC high, and the volume of the online game he’s currently playing higher. He also doesn’t want to change his _comfortable_ baggy home clothes — which consists of sport shorts that’s way too short that it almost reveals his _red_ boxers, and a plain white loose tank top with arm holes wide enough his sides are exposed.

For Hyunjin, being at home is freedom itself, where he can do whatever he wants to do. But unfortunately, he could never obtain freedom when his mother is around. Especially when she looks like she’ll pass out anytime soon if Hyunjin doesn’t do anything.

With a long, deep sigh, Hyunjin stands up from the couch. It took him at least three minutes before he walks away from his _beloved_ MacBook, pouting on his way towards the front door.

“Wait! Aren’t you even going to at least change your clothes?” His mother asks. She has a grimace on her face as she eyes Hyunjin’s current outfit. “You know, to look like a _decent_ human being.”

“Nope.” Hyunjin smirks as he turns to look at her. “Maybe if I’m _lucky_ , they’ll never let me in again for looking like _this_.”

His mother just rolls her eyes in response.

 

 

 

►

 

 

 

Hyunjin _rarely_ , almost never, goes to the convenience store. It was always his mother who is in charged of shopping — sometimes it’s Jisung if she asks him — and that is why he’s quite surprised that he didn’t get lost on the way to the said place.

He looks around as soon as he steps inside, glad to be in an air-conditioned place once again. _Pastries_ , he reads the sign not far from where he is standing. He makes his way towards where the sign is located, grabbing a tray and a tong the moment he gets to the aisle — the scent of pastries are sweet as it enters his nose. Quickly, Hyunjin picks a decent amount, enough for the four of them living in the house, on the nearest shelf, which happens to be cinnamon rolls. He didn’t mind choosing since his mother eats any kind of pastry anyway.

Hyunjin didn’t even bother looking around as he makes a beeline towards the cash register, and when he’s finally in front, he finds himself staring at a drop-dead gorgeous face.

“Hello!” The cute boy greets, his voice music to Hyunjin’s ears. He has red hair that goes perfectly with his soft pink lips. His face is small, skin smooth and flawless. His eyes are cute, which turn into crescents when he smiled — also revealing pearly white teeth that glint under the fluorescent lights — and he has a perfectly-shaped nose.

Hyunjin then starts wondering how on earth someone so beautiful like _him_ could actually exist.

_Is he even human?_

He can feel his cheeks slightly burn as suddenly, he feels conscious, _very conscious_ , about his ludicrous outfit. So, shaking his head, he practically threw the bill his mother had given to him to the counter — which was rather rude, and a complete turn off — looking at anywhere but the boy.

As he waits for his change, and for the boy to finish putting the pastries in the plastic bag, Hyunjin _accidentally_ glances at the boy’s nametag.

 _Seungmin_ , he reads, mentally reminding himself to test the name on his mouth later when he gets home.

“Here’s your change, sir,” The cute boy’s, Seungmin’s, voice sounds again, showing Hyunjin a wide smile — all teeth, no eyes. “And here’s your receipt. Thank you for shopping! Have a nice day!”

Hyunjin thinks his own name will be listed on the Guinness Book of World Records if someone had recorded a video of him as he practically races from the cash register to the outside of the store.

 

 

 

►

 

 

 

It would be an utter lie if Hyunjin says he didn’t think of a certain cute boy with red hair behind the cash register named Seungmin for a whole week.

For some godforsaken reason, Hyunjin hasn’t been able to concentrate on his exams throughout the week. Seungmin would always pop out in his mind, making him zone out even during lunch breaks with Felix and Jisung. Whenever Hyunjin tried to concentrate on something, _anything_ , his mind would always end up being distracted by a certain _beautiful_ face, a certain _sweet_ voice, and a certain name:

Seungmin.

So, when Hyunjin actually _volunteered_ to buy pastries the weekend after his finals, his mother is more than surprised.

To surprise her even more, Hyunjin actually decided to change his outfit before going out this time. His black hoodie paired with a decent-sized pair of skinny black shorts, and converse shoes, completely contradict his vagrant look from last week. His mother scrutinizes him, and asks if he was going to meet with someone special before he gets to the front door.

“Nope.” Hyunjin shakes his head. “I just realized I didn’t want to look embarrassing and ruin our family’s reputation.” He finishes, but it didn’t came out as sarcastic. Rather it sounds nervous yet excited at the same time, which is completely foreign to him.

His mother just shrugs. “Okay. Be safe, then.”

 

 

 

►

 

 

 

As soon as Hyunjin gets inside the convenience store, his eyes _automatically_ go towards the cash register this time. There he can see Seungmin, looking beautiful as ever as he smiles while tending a customer.

Hyunjin pretends he hasn’t been practically _staring_ at Seungmin for at least two minutes when he walks further into the store.

He somehow ends up standing on the fruits section, even though his mother didn’t ask to buy fruits, and every now and then he would look at a random fruit, then at Seungmin, and vice versa. Hyunjin continues to walk around the store then — but not glancing at the cash register this time — and it’s not until he reaches the meats section that he hears a familiar voice.

“Do you need some help?”

Hyunjin practically jumps off his skin at that, and when he turns, Seungmin is standing right next to him with an amused smile on his face — something Hyunjin hasn’t expected.

He has to rub his eyes then look back to the cash register to make sure his eyes aren’t playing games on him. Hyunjin doesn’t see a cute boy with red hair, but instead, a boy, who seems to be in Seungmin’s age or younger, with black hair seems to have taken over Seungmin’s place behind the cash register without him noticing.

Hyunjin turns to look back at Seungmin, heart suddenly beating a bit faster than normal. From where he stands, he notices that Seungmin’s actually slightly shorter than him. The red-haired boy has his eyebrows raised, looking expectant, and Hyunjin mentally slaps himself to remind himself that he hasn’t answered the latter’s question yet. He goes to open his mouth, only to close it again, and vice versa, making himself look like a fish out of water or something. Hyunjin doesn’t know for how long he’s been staring there in silence, until eventually he finds his voice.

“I- um, I want… I’d like to buy some cinnamon rolls, please…?” Hyunjin mentally facepalms. The red-haired boy just chuckles, sending an unfamiliar wave of shivers down Hyunjin’s spine.

“Then it would be on the pastries section, no? Not on the meats section.” Seungmin points to the right. He has this playful, almost teasing, look on his face. “You were there last week, am I right?”

Hyunjin’s eyes widened, a hundred and one thoughts suddenly filling up his mind — thoughts that jump from _‘Oh my god, he remembers me!’_ to _‘I fucking look stupid’_. He tries his best not to embarrass himself even more, and manages a nod with a soft yes.

“Shall I lead you there?” Seungmin asks, blinking, though he didn’t really wait for Hyunjin to answer as he grins, starting to make his way to the pastries section. “Please follow me.”

Hyunjin stays rooted on the floor, staring at Seungmin’s back for a few seconds before finally following him. The red-haired boy stops by the shelf where the cinnamon rolls are displayed, turning to look at Hyunjin with the same smile he has earlier.

“Here’s a tray and a tong.” Seungmin says, handing Hyunjin the said things. “I’ll be waiting for you at the cash register.” He finishes, the same smile still plastered on his face as he walks away.

Hyunjin just nods _dumbly_ again, unable to say anything coherent. The scent of the pastries still sweet as it enters his nose, he notices as he slowly walks to the counter. _Seungmin really is beautiful_.

 

 

 

►

 

 

 

Seungmin smiles at the sight of Hyunjin walking towards the counter, holding a tray full of cinnamon rolls with both hands.

“Would you look at that.” the red-haired boy starts. “This scene seems familiar, is it not? Except, you’re dressed like a _normal_ human being today.” he grins cheekily. Hyunjin’s cheeks burn at that, not quite sure if Seungmin just complimented him or not. But what the red-haired boy said next made Hyunjin’s heart rate pick up he thinks he might actually get a heart attack at the moment. “You’re _cute_ either way, so don’t worry.”

Hyunjin’s pretty sure that his cheeks are a darker shade of Seungmin’s hair by now, and that he won’t be able to say anything without looking stupid. So, he chooses to just shut up — mind full yet empty at the same time. Hyunjin places the tray on the counter, and he didn’t even bother asking Seungmin why when the latter asked for his ID.

“Hwang Hyunjin.” Seungmin says, looking at the card then back to him, and Hyunjin already _loves_ the way the red-haired boy said his name; sweet like honey. “These will cost 4,500 won, and also your phone number.”

Hyunjin’s eyes widen, and this time he’s able to say something. “W-what?” He stutters, slightly taken aback.

“No phone number, no cinnamon rolls.” Seungmin replies with a mischievous grin on his face. “So how’s that, _Hyunjinnie_?”

He eyes the napkin and the sharpie that Seungmin thrusts forward, wondering when, where, and how did the red-haired boy manage to get them without him noticing. Hyunjin can feel his pulse in his hand as he slowly reaches for the sharpie, carefully writing his phone number on the napkin in the best penmanship he could manage. He writes a small ‘Hyunjinnie’ below his number before slowly pushing the napkin and the sharpie back to Seungmin without looking at the boy.

Seungmin looks at the napkin, then back to Hyunjin. “Thank you! Here’s your change, and your receipt. Have a nice day!” He says, showing Hyunjin the same smile that he had last week — all teeth, no eyes. Hyunjin thinks he’ll never get used to it.

This time, Hyunjin didn’t race his way out of the store. Instead, he walks slowly, plastic bag on his left hand, phone on his right, gripping it almost tightly. He also didn’t head straight home, choosing to sit on the bench just a few steps away from the store.

After a few minutes of staring at his phone, it finally comes to life as he receives a text from an unknown number.

 _‘Why are you still there?’_ , says the message, and Hyunjin knows immediately that it’s Seungmin. But before he can even tap a reply, or save his number, his phone rings — the vibration making him almost drop it to the ground.

“H-hello?” Hyunjin stutters — phone calls always tend to make him nervous.

“Were you waiting for me to call?” Seungmin says from the other line.

“N-no! I’m n- I’m not-”

“You were staring at your phone for at least three minutes.” He hears Seungmin chuckle. “Sorry, my shift doesn’t end until an hour later.”

Hyunjin doesn’t say anything — or more like _can’t_ say anything — so he pouts instead as he turns to look back at the store, seeing Seungmin looking at him through the glass wall, phone pressed against his ear just like Hyunjin.

“But if you don’t stop pouting right now, then I might be tempted to take a short break and head over there to _kiss_ you.” Seungmin continues.

From where Hyunjin is sitting, he can see Seungmin smiling, and he can’t help it but let the smile form on his face as well. They stare at each other from afar for a few seconds, and eventually, Hyunjin pouts again — purposely this time. He hears Seungmin chuckle again through the phone, and he can see the red-haired boy shaking his head.

“Actually, my shift is over now. I’ll be there in a minute. Wait for me.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! please leave a comment if you want??? sorry for the open ending btw hhhhhh it's just up to your imagination on what happened next
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/seungjinize)  
> [cc](https://www.curiouscat.me/daveu)


End file.
